Heroes Of Omniverse
' Unlock the spirit within you...and unleash your hidden strength. ' ''-Game's Slogan'' Heroes Of Omniverse, (AKA Heroes Of All Universes) is the first Heroes Of Omniverse ''installment, released for the Playstaion 3, Playstation 4 and the PSP (''Portable Playstation). The game features many different and unique characters from different series and franchises. Gameplay Mechanically, the game is far unique from most RPGs. The game has an ever-changing enviroment, allowing the player to explore multiple enviroments. Unlike most RPGs, once a battle is set, Heroes Of Omniverse does not have a player set to a new screen. It adds in options such as your health bar, Stamina Bar, EXP bar and your equipped item. Story The Story Mode (Commonly Known ''Omniverse In Peril), is split into 3 arcs: Forming Of The Heroes Of Omniverse, Evil Terror Spreads ''and ''A Deadly Creation. ''Forming Of The Heroes Of Omniverse ''- At the birth of time, the Omniverse began, forming other diemnsions. Each dimensions had their own worlds and each diemnsion came with a faction of many heroes. But each dimension came with a faction of many villians as well, to counter the balance between good and evil. '' Long ago, not too long after the birth of time, the balance was broken. An evil far evil than any other villian was risen. Knowing that there would be no one to conquer if it came to vanquish all, the villians and heroes formed a pact. They agreed to team up to fight the dark evil. And they won, gaining peace. It was then the balance was tied once more, with good and evil fighting again. '' ''It is now that the dark evil is rising again, wanting to get a second chance. The great watcher, Uatu, has sensed the evil not too long after it began rising again. Having taken control of most of the villians and their armies, the dark evil has soon had it's own army. The rest of the villians who have not been brainwashed, have searched for help from their arch-nemesis, the heroes. Uatu searching for all the heroes and un-brainwashed villians he could find, forms a team with them, the Heroes Of Omniverse. ''Evil Terror Spreads ''- It was not long before many members had joined the Heroes Of Omniverse. And it was not long before the great evil just gathered an army of villians. With members, they traveled to Asgard, knowing Asgard held many secrets. Searching for any books about the darkness, Uatu found a book of myths. Thinking it held a secret, they read through it and found the history about the darkness. It's name, Yveltal was a darkness unlike any other. It was not long before Yveltal took action as well, spreading darkness through the worlds, corrupting every single being. Will the Heroes Of Omniverse stop this deadly terror?! Or will they fall with guilt? ''A Deadly Creation ''- At long last, Yveltal has reached it's goal, the very base of an orginazation named Team Rocket, which held the creation chamber of a deadly force that once lived, Mewtwo. Capturing the clone Mewtwo and the original, Mew, Yveltal created an evenly deadlier force, Mewzero. Harnassed by dark power, Mewzero has been the new creation and mindless servant of Yveltal. Will the heroes be able to stop this deadly creation of Yveltal's? Characters There are 54 characters, with 24 as default while the other 30 as locked characters from the start. Each character has their own unique moveset, the list of attacks in the moveset: *Combo Execution *Average Attack *Dash Attack *Mid-Air Attack *Smash Attack *Neutral Attack *Neutral Dash *Neutral Mid-Air *Neutral Smash *Neutral Finish (Requires Stamina Bar full) Default Characters= |-| Locked Characters= NPCs ''Heroes Of Omniverse ''features NPCs, which can be found in different locations of the game. There are certain NPCs which are major and certain NPCs which are not. For a list of minor NPCs, click here for more information. Locations Locations are the areas where levels take place in. Each mission has their own location, while some mission share the same locations although sometimes with a little touch added to it. Missions Missions are mostly the main concept of the game. The Story Mode per arc has 11 missions, counting in total is 33 missions. Each missions takes place in a different location. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:RPGs Category:Marvel Category:Super Mario